1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, electrophoretic display devices have come to be used as display devices for electronic paper, dial plates of watches, etc. An electrophoretic display device is provided with an electrophoretic dispersion liquid that contains a liquid-phase dispersion medium and electrophoretic particles, and forms visible images by changing the optical characteristics of the electrophoretic dispersion liquid by rearranging the electrophoretic particles using an applied electric field (see JP-A-2006-150755, for example). An electrophoretic display device has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and in addition, a capability of maintaining display of images (memory function), allowing minimum power consumption. Therefore, an electrophoretic display device has drawn attention as a next-generation display device.
Examples of typical specific structures of electrophoretic display devices include a structure in which an electrophoretic sheet is bonded onto a display region of an element substrate on which a plurality of pixel electrodes and elements are formed, and a protection substrate is bonded onto the electrophoretic sheet. The electrophoretic sheet has a structure in which an electrophoretic layer and an adhesive layer are laminated onto a common substrate, and is bonded onto the element substrate via the adhesive layer. In such an electrophoretic display device, the electrophoretic particles are rearranged by an applied electric field between pixel electrodes and a common electrode. In recent years, the distance between neighboring pixel electrodes has been gradually narrowed to realize high-resolution display. Advances in technology in recent years have even made it possible to form neighboring pixel electrodes spaced with a distance of 1 μm or less.
However, decreasing the distance between neighboring pixel electrodes may cause a problem in that an electric field which leaks from a certain pixel electrode is applied to the neighboring pixel electrodes. The leakage electric field, though weak, may cause the displayed information of the neighboring pixel electrodes to change, when applied for a certain amount of time. This is known as a so-called cross-talk phenomenon.
In the case of a structure in which an electric potential is applied to a pixel electrode (segment electrode, for example) from the back side via a through hole, there is a problem in that an electric field having insufficient strength is applied to a portion of the display region corresponding to the through hole, causing a dot or circle of uneven contrast.
The known electrophoretic display device thus has a problem in that display quality is deteriorated by a cross-talk phenomenon, among others.